


Welcome Home

by Gemiblu



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), After care, Begging, Dom/sub, Good Boy Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, bring me the people who demand sub tamaki, delayed release, dom sougo, sub tamaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemiblu/pseuds/Gemiblu
Summary: He sat to enjoy the sandwich Mitsuki lovingly prepared for him. He hummed happily as he bit into it, finally bringing his eyes to the other boy in the room who had followed his instructions perfectly. A very good boy.“I’m home Tamaki-kun”-----Sougo was used to Tamaki not listening to him, it was almost a daily occurrence. But now Tamaki behaved and did everything Sougo told him to do. So Sougo had to reward his good boy.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the i7flashbang2019!!
> 
> Link to matching art here!! [Bluelilybell](https://twitter.com/bluelilybell/status/1162911757049794560)
> 
> It was super fun participating in this, please enjoy!

From: Tamaki-kun  
Sou-chan please come home! I don’t wanna wait! :’C

To: Tamaki-kun  
I’ll be home soon, just be patient.

Sougo sighed tiredly. He just spent a long day doing a couple interviews for MEZZO while Tamaki had dance practice for their new music video in another part of town. By now, it was late at night and Sougo was honestly surprised that Tamaki was still awake since the younger man enjoyed sleeping so much. But he had been texting Sougo all day, looking for the attention that Sougo always gave him. Sougo smiled fondly, ‘so spoiled’.

The familiar sound of the gravel from IDOLISH7’s shared home indicated that Sougo finally arrived home. He felt bad for the driver who had shipped him back and forth all day. He thanked him profusely and wished him a good night. He rifled through his bag looking for his keys as he looked up at his home. All the lights were out except for one, the rest of the group must be asleep. Looking at the one room with the light on made Sougo laugh to himself, he sarcastically wondered who it could have been. 

Being as quiet as he could, he unlocked his front door and maneuvered his way through their shared living space. He placed his belongings on the close by table and took off his shoes at the entrance. Sougo stopped by the kitchen briefly to get a few things, two water bottles, the dinner Mitsuki left for him, a hand towel and one king pudding. Once everything was gathered he headed in the direction of his room, the light on and bright under his door. The light seemed like a beacon in the darkness of the hallway, Sougo considered getting a smaller side lamp so these late nights weren’t as obvious.

Sougo entered his room and closed the door behind himself quietly, the lock softly clicking as his small fingers turned it into place. He maneuvered himself to his desk and placed all the materials from the kitchen there as he sat to enjoy the sandwich Mitsuki lovingly prepared for him. He hummed happily as he bit into it, finally bringing his eyes to the other boy in the room who had followed his instructions perfectly. A very good boy.

“I’m home Tamaki-kun”

“W-welcome ho-me Sou-chan”

Sougo smiled at the scene in front of him. Tamaki was on his bed, his face buried into Sougo’s pillow (as instructed), his bare hips elevated behind him as his fingers worked his entrance open slowly. Sougo enjoyed the shivering of the larger man’s body, clear that his self-control was on the edge. Sougo took another bite of his delicious sandwich as he watched Tamaki elicit a soft moan into the pillow when his fingers must have brushed a sensitive area. 

Sougo looked at him from top to bottom. Tamaki’s body was coated in a thin sheen of sweat, the lube container was forgotten on the floor near the bed, as if it had fallen while Tamaki was getting situated in his current position. His long legs shivered as they struggled to keep his hips upright, just like Sougo told him to. The soft moans and gasps Tamaki made weren’t too loud, Sougo didn’t want him waking the whole house. His cock hung heavily between his legs, dripping messily, red with neglect. It was obvious Tamaki hadn’t touched himself yet. 

Sougo smiled to himself, just as he instructed. 

“You’re doing so well.” His voice stayed even as he placed the remainder of his sandwich on the desk and approached the younger man. “Does it feel good Tamaki-kun?”

Tamaki shuttered at Sougo’s voice, his face still buried in the pillow to muffled the moans he couldn’t control. Although Sougo’s tone was even, it held a promise for a satisfying night. Sougo had been texting him all day about promises of relief and promises of an exhausting night that Tamaki tried not to get distracted thinking about. Every hour in his phone held instructions from Sougo on how Tamaki should prepare himself for the night, a buildup of anticipation from early in the morning till now.

“Ta-ma-ki-kun?” Sougo’s voice was close to Tamaki’s ear and it made him jump from surprise.

“I-it’s good Sou-chan. So good. But it would feel even better if it were yo-Ah!”

Sougo had grabbed the hand playing shallowly inside of his entrance and shoved them deeper, sharply penetrating Tamaki’s hole. Tamaki felt his own fingers press harshly against that special spot that Sougo had specifically instructed for him to avoid. A broken sob escaped his mouth, only to be caught obediently by the pillow.

“I told you Tamaki kun, I only spoil good boys. Show me how much of a good boy you are.”

The hand that shoved Tamaki’s hand into himself moved up his body. Feather light touches moved across his hip, over the expanse of his long back and tickled the back of his neck. The fingers worked their way into Tamaki’s light blue hair and stroked softly, reassuringly, as if Tamaki was upset about a broken toy and not the fact that his cock was painfully hard.

“Sit up for one moment. Turn around.” 

Tamaki did as he was told, sitting back on his haunches. Once his face finally rose from the pillow, Sougo was able to see the tear streaks from built up frustration, his cheeks were red from delaying his release for so long. Sougo granted him a bit of reprieve and cupped his tear soaked cheeks in order to lead Tamaki’s face to his own. Sougo stroked Tamaki’s face softly as he cooed praises to him, telling him it would be okay and that he was doing so well. Tamaki’s panting breathes were of relief and happiness as he nuzzled into Sougo’s hold.

Sougo brought his lips softly to Tamaki’s, kissing him delicately and slowly. It would be shocking if anyone was watching how much tension dropped from Tamaki’s body once their lips met. Sougo allowed Tamaki to grab his shirt in a desperate attempt to keep Sougo where he was, continuing the kiss and spoiling him with the attention he wanted so bad. 

Sougo’s tongue moved into Tamaki’s mouth with ease and danced gently with Tamaki’s own. Tamaki groaned in frustration. After all this build up, his need to be handled roughly was heighted, these soft kisses and touches felt like torture.

Sougo finally pulled away from Tamaki and smiled softly as he whined like a spoiled child who wanted his treat back. Sougo granted him one last peck at the corner of his mouth before speaking up again in a stern tone. 

“Tamaki kun, turn around and lay down, I won’t ask again.”

As much as Tamaki wanted to argue, he did as he was told. He learned from the past that if he refused Sougo’s orders, then the night was over, and Tamaki didn’t get the release he was so hungry for. 

He laid on his back, his body naked and shivering, his cock hard and dripping. His fingers still stained with the lube from his earlier orders, Sougo mentally noted his need for changed sheets. 

“Sou-chan please. I’ve been good.”

Sougo pet Tamaki face from where it lay between his legs. He looked down at the expanse of body that the younger man had more than enough of. Sougo still couldn’t believe that someone as young as Tamaki had the body that he did. He shifted over Tamaki, letting his hands trail over Tamaki’s shoulders and over his well-formed pecs. Sougo allowed himself to play with Tamaki’s nipples and enjoyed the low rumble from underneath him. 

“Careful, too loud and we’ll have to stop.”

Tamaki’s hands rose from the bed to grab at the sides of Sougo’s still dressed legs which knelt on either side of his head. The grip was desperate as his body arched up into Sougo’s hands pinching at him.

“Why are you still dressed Sou-chan, I want to taste.” Tamaki’s rose his head enough to nuzzle against Sougo’s clothed crotch. He felt the heat again his cheek and knew Sougo was hard under the zipper. He laid open mouthed kisses and nips against the jeans seam, hoping to tempt the man over him. 

But a sharp pinch to his nipple made him yelp.

“Behave yourself Tamaki-kun, we’ll get there. But doesn’t my good boy want his reward first?”

Sougo ran his hand further down Tamaki’s body, taking his time over Tamaki’s abs, fingers nimbly moving over every curve and crease of muscle. 

“S-Sou-chan. Yes, please. Hurry.”

Sougo’s hands continued slowly over Tamaki’s hips, the hipbones sharp and muscled around his crotch. At this point Sougo hovered over Tamaki’s body, his limbs a cage keeping Tamaki’s tamed beast under control. Sougo enjoyed watching the man under him shiver at ever caress, enjoyed the soft panting to control his volume, and enjoyed the twitch of the cock that lay right in front of his face. 

‘Tamaki kun is unfairly beautiful’

Sougo allowed his abdomen to lay on top of Tamaki, his hips still elevated by his knees so he wouldn’t suffocate him. He needed his hands at this point and the warmth that radiated off of the body underneath him made his own nerves ignite. 

Sougo brought his lips to the tip of Tamaki’s cock and gave it a soft kiss. The groan under him was a tad too loud.

“Mind your voice.”

He felt Tamaki nod his head between his thighs, the grip on his pants tighter. It seemed Tamaki didn’t trust himself to talk at this point. Sougo smiled. Seems like Tamaki was capable of learning from past lessons. 

Finally Sougo brought his mouth to Tamaki’s member, laying open mouthed kisses to the head and working down the long shaft. He brought his hand up to stroke softly at Tamaki’s base as he worked his mouth back to the tip. Tamaki was gifted with a pleasing body, big in all the right ways and angled just perfectly for Sougo’s taste. 

Tamaki shivered underneath him, the trembling was a battle against himself to keep his volume down and to control the urge to grab the older man above him and just have his way. But all of Sougo’s rewards were too good, Tamaki didn’t want to waste all of this effort. 

Sougo allowed his mouth to engulf Tamaki’s cock and slowly worked his way down as far as he could. He bobbed his head slowly as his throat became more accustomed to the weight against his tongue. His right hand working the part of the dick he couldn’t fit in his mouth and his left making its way down Tamaki’s cleft. He played absentmindedly with Tamaki’s balls, relishing in the restrained groan as he swallowed him deeper. 

Tamaki whispered his name over and over again and Sougo felt his own cock twitch in the confines of his jeans. He knew Tamaki could see and he knew it was tempting for the younger man under him. But Tamaki will get his dessert after Sougo’s enjoyed his meal.

Finally his fingers reached their destination and if Sougo could smile around the cock in his mouth he would have. He felt the smooth feeling of lube seeping out of Tamaki’s entrance and played with the slick rim as his mouth allowed Tamaki’s dick to sink deeper into his throat. Tamaki reacted underneath him by squirming and moaning lowly. His heels dug into the bed as he pushed up into Sougo’s mouth. 

Usually, Sougo would punish Tamaki for fucking his mouth without giving him permission. But Sougo was enjoying himself just as much as Tamaki and gave a satisfied grown as the dick pushed against the back of his throat. 

“Sou-chan…I-I’m s-so clos-ahh close.”

Sougo was honestly surprised Tamaki lasted this long, even after all of his private ministrations. But he figured it was time to give Tamaki the release he had been chasing all night. 

His fingers finally plunged into Tamaki’s entrance, nice and loose like he instructed Tamaki earlier. His three fingers were able to move through the lubed opening easily and play with all of Tamaki’s most sensitive of spots. A sharp bite on his thigh was expected as Tamaki groaned loudly into his leg, muffled thankfully. Tamaki was such a good listener when he wanted to.

His panting got heavier as Sougo worked his dick in his throat and his fingers in his entrance. Both ends oversensitive and built up over such a long period of time. Sougo felt the tensing around his fingers as he finally managed to reach Tamaki’s center. The feeling of Tamaki’s body convulsing under him made his chest swell as Tamaki’s cum filled his mouth as well. Tamaki’s sobbed openly against Sougo’s leg as he chanted “Sou-chan” over and over as Sougo sucked him dry. His fingers continued to prod deep inside Tamaki until the younger couldn’t take it any longer. 

“Sou-chan please..” He gasped loudly as Sougo popped off his cock, “it’s too much! Too much.”

His body shivered as his orgasm left its final traces in its wake. Even his skin felt over sensitive as Sougo took his fingers out and moved them back over Tamaki’s hips, wiping the cum that managed to escape being swallowed by Sougo’s hungry throat. 

All that could be heard in the quiet room was the soft panting from both men. Sougo allowed the soft shivers from Tamaki’s orgasm to ebb away slowly before speaking up. 

“Tamaki-kun.”

A tired hum in acknowledgement.

“Are you ready for your last reward?”

He felt Tamaki tense for a second before he was moving desperately, as if he didn’t just cum after hours of strung out stimulation. Tamaki’s fingers rose quickly from his sides to the buttons of Sougo’s pants and with practiced ease took Sougo’s hard dick out of its confines. 

Sougo peeked back underneath him and the look in Tamaki’s eyes was as if he was gifted his favorite treat of king pudding, hungry. Sougo tried to contain his own shiver as warm breathe ghosted over his hard member. He could have laugh or cried at the way Tamaki’s tongue shy lapped at the dripping precum from the tip. 

“Are you going to fuck my mouth Sou-chan?”

Sougo gave a mental note that it should be against the rules to say such lewd things in such an innocent voice.

“Is that what my good boy wants?”

Sougo smiled at the shiver that Tamaki didn’t bother containing. His mouth opening and his tongue lolling out to taste Sougo’s skin.

“Please Sou-chan I want it.”

With the permission he needed, Sougo moved his cock to Tamaki’s lips as the other willingly tilted his head back and opened his mouth wide. Sougo didn’t want to hurt him so he moved into his mouth slowly. His own body began shivering at the sensation of Tamaki’s moist, hot mouth engulfing him. All his body wanted to do was fuck Tamaki’s throat raw until he wouldn’t even be able to sing in the morning. But Sougo was responsible and eased his cock slowly over Tamaki’s tongue, enjoying the low rumbles from the boy swallowing him. 

Well it was Sougo’s plan to go slow anyway, but Tamaki was never known to have the best patience. His hands rose from where he braced himself again Sougo’s thighs and moved to Sougo’s backside. He shoved the other’s hips forward roughly, forcing Sougo to enter his mouth with force, the cock hitting the back of Tamaki’s bent throat, almost making him gag. Sougo always knew that Tamaki liked being treated roughly during these moments, but he always worried the younger man was going to hurt himself one day. But he wasn’t one to scold the other when his throat was doing wonders on him. 

Sougo took a moment to breathe at the unbelievable sensation of Tamaki’s throat swallowing around him, but slowly began to withdraw his hip before plunging back in. His cocked worked to muffle Tamaki now instead of the pillow as the other groaned in pleasure. Sougo picked up his pace, ensuring that Tamaki could still breathe at this angle but making sure that he thrusted sharply enough for Tamaki to enjoy the treatment. 

Sougo moaned on his own as he continued to thrust evenly. In front of him, Tamaki’s dick was hard again, his body shivering and jolting with each of Sougo’s thrusts. Sougo always admired his stamina. 

“You feel so good Tamaki kun.” Another sharp thrust that made Tamaki cry out, tears beginning to cascade down his cheeks “You’re such a greedy boy, always wanting to eat more and more. My cock is the only thing that can satisfy that appetite of yours.”

Tamaki hummed around the cock, the speed and fierceness picking up. 

“How are you going to focus tomorrow during dance practice? I’m sure your throat will be sore. All you’ll be able to think of is me Tamaki kun.”

Tamaki moaned as loud as he could with his mouth occupied. Sougo couldn’t bring himself to talk more as his pace started to grow erratic. He was so close. He panted against Tamaki’s legs as he snapped his hips into his throat, his end coming quickly.

“Ta-Tamaki-kun…” Tamaki swallowed “O-oh fuck Tamaki-kun I’m-“

A soft shuttering moan escaped as he came down Tamaki’s throat, his body shivering as Tamaki drank him all down. A small splash near his cheek made him look to see that Tamaki had come a second time untouched. If Sougo wasn’t so blissed out from his orgasm he would have laughed. This was proof of Tamaki’s love of being treated rougtly. 

After catching his breath he finally pulled his cock out of Tamaki’s mouth with a pop, a strangled moan making its way out of Tamaki’s lips as he did so. More tears cascaded down Tamaki’s cheeks as he panted in order to catch his breath. The soft sobs were more raspy than Tamaki’s already naturally raspy voice. Tamaki loved this treatment, but it made him feel vulnerable. But he didn’t mind being vulnerable for Sougo. 

Sougo swung his leg over Tamaki and rose from the bed, his legs shaky as he made his way over to the desk, grabbing the materials he left by the discarded sandwich. Rushing back to the bed, Sougo rose Tamaki up and sat behind him so the younger boy could lean his tired body against him. He really did so good. 

Sougo opened the water bottle for Tamaki and brought it up to his lips for him to sip slowly, he kissed Tamaki’s temple and pet his hair as the other drank greedily. 

“Sou-chan I did good right?”

Sougo littered more kisses along his forehead and against his cheek and neck. 

“You did amazingly well Tamaki-kun. Are you alright?”

“I’m okay.” He coughed to try and clear the soreness he was clearly feeling in his throat. “I liked that one.”

Sougo reached down and, with a pop, opened up the jar of King pudding he brought and handed it to Tamaki with a spoon. The other took it happily and put the nice cold substance into his mouth, sighing in relief as the cold helped ease his throat. 

“We’ll have to do it again sometime then.” He put some water from the water bottle on the hand towel he brought and began wiping down the dirtiest parts of Tamaki’s body. As soon as they were ready he’d bring them to the shower and wash him up properly. But his ministrations were distracted as Tamaki nuzzled into his neck, smiling and littering pecks and smooches along his collarbone. 

“I love you Sou-chan, you’re the best.”

Sougo kissed the crown of his head,

“I love you too Tamaki-kun.”


End file.
